The Reason Behind
by Endou
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Fushimi Saruhiko -anggota HOMRA dan partner kerja Yata Misaki ini begitu frustasi hingga meninggalkan HOMRA dan memilih SCEPTER 4? Benar cuma karena 'HOMRA banyak main-main' saja? Yakin bukan karena Misaki-nya?/SaruMi (Saruhiko/Misaki) Fiction/RnR?


Disclaimer:

**GoRA & GoHands**

Tittle:

**The Reason Behind**

Genre:

**Humor, Romance**

Rate:

**K/T**

Pair:

**SaruMi (Saruhiko/Misaki)**

Warning:

**Typo(s), OoC, Failed!Humor, ShounenAi, Slight!SaruMi, Inspired by Strip Manga**

**This is JUST FANFICTION.**

**.**

**0o0o0**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Hoi, Saru! Kita kepung target –kau dari kanan aku dari kiri!" perintah sesosok pemuda mungil yang mengendarai skateboard nya dengan aura merah berkobar di sekitar tubuhnya.

Pemuda yang diperintahnya hanya membuang napas dan mengikuti kemauan dari partner kerja nya itu. Pemuda jangkung berkacamata itu mulai berlari –mengeluarkan aura merah yang identik dengan milik pemuda mungil sebelumnya.

Inilah pekerjaan mereka sehari-hari dari Raja mereka, Souh Mikoto. Pria maskulin dengan tubuh jangkung proporsional ditambah wajah tampan dan mata tajam yang selalu –kuulangi, SELALU dipuja-puja oleh pemuda mungil partner nya itu. Oh, cukup –mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Fushimi Saruhiko si pemuda kacamata itu naik darah dan _mood_nya menurun drastis.

Pekerjaan hari itu selesai dengan cepat –mungkin karena mereka sudah bisa menyelaraskan irama satu sama lain sehingga bisa lebih kompak dan sinkron gerakan dan serangannya. Berdua mereka berjalan bersisian di sepanjang trotoar kota yang tampak agak ramai.

Sang pemuda mungil, Yata Misaki atau yang biasa dipanggil 'Yata-_chan_' berjalan dengan riang dan wajah senyum riang –bangga bisa menyelesaikan tugas dari Raja yang dipujanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan partner kerjanya Fushimi yang wajahnya tampak makin menekuk setiap senyuman di wajah Yata semakin melebar.

'Memangnya Mikoto-_san_ sehebat itu apa? Aku tahu dia yang menyelamatkan kami –tapi, bukan berarti dia jadi segalanya,'kan?' batin Fushimi sewot.

Dihelanya napas dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Dari pagi –ia sudah merasa hari ini bukanlah hari yang baik untuknya. Tentu saja! Bayangkan!

Di pagi hari –saat-saat dimana kau membangun _mood_ mu seharian hingga malam nanti sudah dirusak oleh pemandangan dimana Misaki KESAYANGANNYA –oke, kau tidak mengalami kelainan mata sehingga salah membaca tulisan barusan, kok. Fushimi memang menganggap Yata Misaki sebagai properti berharga miliknya –properti KESAYANGANNYA.

Baiklah, ulang narasi.

Di pagi hari –saat-saat dimana kau membangun _mood _mu seharian hingga malam nanti sudah dirusak oleh pemandangan dimana Misaki kesayangannya tampak tengah menempel –sekali lagi, menempel –Fushimi ingin aku mengulanginya sekali lagi jadi Yah, -Misaki MENEMPEL pada sang _Aka no Ou_ –Suoh Mikoto dengan wajah bersemu kemerahan dan mata bersinar kagum. Bibir mungil Misaki pun terus menerus merapalkan kata-kata seperti,

"_Sugoi Mikoto-san!"_

atau..

"_Mikoto-san kau hebat sekali!"_

atau...

"_Mikoto-san, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"_

atau...

"_Mikoto-san memang yang terhebat!"_

Dan sebagainya yang tak sudi Fushimi ingat demi kelangsungan kewarasannya untuk tidak memperkosa Misaki di tempat. Ngomong-ngomong soal memerkosa –sepertinya ide itu bisa dicoba jika kau ingin semua perhatian Misaki tertuju padamu, Fushimi? Oke –yang tadi bercanda, jangan pasang seringai _psyco_ mu itu, Fushimi.

Tak terasa kedua pemuda itu telah mencapai tujuan mereka, Bar HOMRA –markas HOMRA sendiri.

"Kusanagi-_san_, kami kembali," seru Yata segera menerjang ke dalam Bar HOMRA dengan wajah ceria dan berbinar. Berharap bisa menemui Raja nya dan mengatakan dengan bangga kalau ia bisa membawa misi pada keberhasilan yang sempurna.

"Oh, Selamat datang Yata-_chan_, Fushimi juga," sahut Pria yang tadi dipanggil 'Kusanagi-_san_' oleh Yata dengan wajah tersenyum dan tangan yang sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas kaca indah di balik meja bar –yang telah ia anggap sebagai kekasih tercintanya.

"Mikoto_-san_ mana?" tanya Yata penuh antusias menatap sekeliling bar HOMRA.

Fushimi mendengus –mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja bar tanpa banyak bicara. Wajahnya tampak kesal dan tak ingin di ganggu. Kusanagi yang merasakan aura-aura tak nyaman mengalihkan pandangannya pada Fushimi dan langsung menghela napas kecil –kalau soal ini sih, dia hafal betul. Siapa lagi penyebab menurunnya _mood _Fushimi selain Yata? Biarkan saja –memang sudah begini dari lama, kok. Nanti malam paling juga kalau sudah di baik-baiki sedikit oleh Yata jadi lebih ceria lagi.

Kusanagi terkadang kasihan juga pada Fushimi dan kesal pada Yata. Kenapa bisa ada orang se-bebal Yata yang tak sadar-sadar kalau sahabatnya itu menaruh suka padanya? Padahal dari wajah dan kelakuan saja sudah benar-benar 'eksplisit' begitu. Apa sebenarnya Yata sadar namun tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya sudah sadar akan perasaan Fushimi padanya saking Tsundere-nya bocah itu?

Lalu, kenapa juga bisa ada orang sebodoh Fushimi yang menyukai orang bodoh nan bebal ditambah Tsundere seperti Yata? Padahal –banyak orang yang pasti mau-mau saja diajak kencan oleh si pemuda jangkung berkacamata itu. Hahh... Kusanagi sudah tidak mengerti lagi isi kepala anak-anak zaman sekarang. Terlalu berlibet dan merepotkan. Kenapa tidak ambil jalan mudah kalau tidak bisa ambil jalan susah?

"Mikoto sedang istirahat, Yata-_chan_," sahut Totsuka baru keluar dari tempat istirahat yang digunakan Mikoto.

"Eh? Mikoto_-san_ sakit?" tanya Yata dengan nada dan wajah supeeerrr khawatir yang justru mengarah berlebihan dan membuat _mood_ Fushimi makin menurun tajam.

Totsuka tersenyum lembut dan mengelus perlahan kepala Yata, "Jangan terlalu khawatir pada Mikoto. Mikoto itu kuat, 'kan?"

"Oh, iya! Aku harus percaya pada kekuatan Mikoto-_san_!" seru Yata semangat.

Totsuka tersenyum lebih lebar kemudian mengambil kameranya, merekam wajah Yata yang tampak sangat imut saat bersinar begitu.

"Selain itu, Yata-_chan_... Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau juga menaruh perhatian pada sekitarmu?" ujar Totsuka kemudian mengarahkan kameranya pada wajah Fushimi yang makin tertekuk saja.

"Huh? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Yata tampaknya benar-benar tak mengerti –atau terlalu tsundere untuk mau mengakui dirinya mengerti. Atau kasus ekstrim nya –terlalu bodoh untuk sadar keadaan sekitar.

Totsuka tak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum canggung dan meninggalkan Yata perlahan untuk merekam aktifitas anggota HOMRA yang lain. Kusanagi sendiri yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan Yata dan Totsuka hampir menjatuhkan gelasnya saking shock nya terhadap 'ke-bebal-an Yata Misaki'.

'Kalau sampai jatuh tadi sudah kuhajar bocah bebal itu,' batin Kusanagi sadis.

Fushimi menggebrak meja bar tiba-tiba, mengagetkan seluruh penghuni bar HOMRA kala itu. Wajahnya tertunduk –tak ada yang bisa menebak ekspresinya kala itu. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil tampak agak ragu namun penuh tekad di saat bersamaan. Sejenak –kemudian dia bangkit berdiri.

"A-apa sih, Saru bikin kaget saja!" seru Yata kesal sambil memegangi dada bagian kirinya. Rasanya jantungnya mau copot tadi.

Fushimi tak menghiraukan –dia mengangkat wajahnya dan berjalan cepat menuju Misaki, mencengkram bahu Misaki, menatap bocah bebal itu dengan wajah serius.

"Misaki," panggil nya dengan suara berat yang serius.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dan lagi –jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku!" sahut Yata merasa terganggu dengan sikap aneh temannya itu.

"Mikoto-_san_ atau aku? Mana... yang lebih kau suka?" ujar Fushimi keras –memaku pandangan matanya pada Yata.

Bar hening seketika. Beberapa anggota yang tengah meminum alkohol yang disediakan Kusanagi langsung menyemburkan bir nya begitu saja. Anggota lain yang sedang berbincang tersedak ludah mereka sendiri. Yang sedang bermain kartu menjatuhkan semua kartu mereka –membuka aib sang kartu. Kusanagi akhirnya menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dilapnya penuh cinta. Kamera Totsuka mengarah pada mereka. Anna tetap tenang di ujung bar bersama makan siangnya –oke, jangan libatkan gadis mungil itu dalam hal ini.

"Kau bicara apa sih, Sa-"

"Yang mana? Aku atau Mikoto-_san_?" potong Fushimi menuntut –cengkramannya menguat.

"Apaan sih, tentu saja Mikoto-_san!_" jawab Yata akhirnya.

Bar makin hening –Anna sudah menyelesaikan makannya jadi tak ada suara dentingan sendok dengan piring. Bir sudah tumpah semua –jadi tak ada yang bisa menyembur lagi. Anggota yang tersedak tak berani terbatuk –takut di bunuh Fushimi. Gelas di tangan Kusanagi tadi sudah berakhir mengenaskan, belum di sapu. Kamera Totsuka masih menyala –belum macet. Intinya, momen ini sangat-hening-menyesakkan-bikin frustasi.

Fushimi melepaskan cengkramannya –wajahnya menunduk. Aura ungu entah kenapa bisa melayang-layang di atas kepalanya.

'A-aku akan meninggalkan HOMRA,' batinnya menangis.

"Ta-tapi... Aku tidak benci Saru, kok!" lanjut pemuda mungil bebal Tsundere yang tampaknya tak di dengarkan oleh Fushimi.

'Da-dan menjadi lebih kuat,' batin Fushimi masih tak mendengarkan Yata.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku, tidak?" bentak Yata.

'Aku akan bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4 –aku pasti menjadi lebih kuat,' batin Fushimi.

Hingga sebuah hentakan kaki Yata menyadarkannya. Yata sendiri sudah begitu malas meladeni Fushimi yang sama tidak mendengarkannya baik-baik malah bengong tidak jelas.

'Mi-Misaki~' batin Fushimi menangis lebih keras memandangi punggung kecil Misaki-nya yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Dan begitulah...

.

.

"Kenapa kau berkhianat, Saru!"

.

.

–mengapa Fushimi Saruhiko memutuskan untuk meninggalkan HOMRA dan bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4.

.

.

**Owari**

Saya ngga banyak bacot –ngga ada yang mau baca pula. Minta bayaran berupa Review aja –SANKYU, MINNA


End file.
